As an example for a repair process having a high standard of security demands, the repair process of a damaged component of an aircraft presently comprises some burdens in particular for the owner or operator of the aircraft in terms of:
Repair possibility as per Structure Repair Manual: for some areas neither is it is allowed to apply Allowable Damage Limits nor conventional skin repair, e.g., by doubler installation.
High timely effort is required for producing the appropriate repair embodiment.
The aircraft producer and the owner or operator of the aircraft have to store a lot of parts for repair on the stock, only by way of example metal doubler sheets in several dimensions and thicknesses, several stringer profiles, several frame profiles, several cross beam profiles, and several fastener types.
Weight increases at use of the known doubler skin repair.
Design rules for aircraft structure development form a margin for conventional repair solutions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved reconditioning methodology that addresses the shortcomings of existing solutions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.